Program Miracle
by namelessjoker
Summary: She wants to know what that person worked on until the end of his life. To make for her, that 'heart'. Now, it began to move, her desired 'heart'. She walks into a whole new world where she learns new emotions and finds her other half. Changed summary. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Program Miracle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Vocaloid. There might be new characters that you don't know but I'm still not sure. So if there are, then those are mine.**

**A/N: **This story is based on a Vocaloid song with a Gakuen Alice twist. This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. Please bear with me. I'll get better sooner or later. Sorry about OOC's in my story. Some of you might already know the song and I purposely did not tell the name because you might find out the whole plot right away.

**Summary: **She wants to know what that person worked on until the end of his life. To make for her, that 'heart'. Now, it began to move, her desired 'heart'. She walks into a whole new world where she learns new emotions and teaches those emotions to another.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**CHAPTER 1: Sadness and Happiness **

_A lonely scientist developed a robot and the result was said to be a 'miracle'. But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do. And that was the program known as a 'heart'. A hundred years had passed and a message was received. She was given that 'heart'. She left her creator's lab and tested her artificial heart. The first emotions she felt was sadness. Sadness because of the loss of her only 'family'._

~January 5, 20XX~

_Soundless Voice (Just think a girl is singing. I couldn't find a female version.)_

_In the night every sound was put on mute, everything was quiet __The white snow floats gently down __Hands raised up towards my face __The snow that was flowing, melts in an instance as more falls __What a sad way it all ends __Soundlessly the snow falls to the ground __You play with them in piles and sweetly smile in the white__" I wonder what my voice sounds like now...? "__It won't matter if I say something, it's not like you could hear anything __Tell me if you're in any pain, tell me if you're feeling lonely_

_No matter what, I'll always find you someplace__  
__Don't leave me like this, please, I beg you, don't go__  
__I thought that we shared only one soul together?__The snow covers every bit of anything and you slowly disappear__  
__There's nothing I could possibly do besides embrace you__  
__I ask you one thing, if you could, let me hear your voice, one more time__  
__(Maybe just this once, maybe just this one time)__  
__Please speak to me...__Glazed over eyes that don't work anymore, it's not like they can see a thing now__  
__The dark world is motionless__  
__Everything's gone__  
__Everything doesn't move or make a sound, unless it be the snow __You're body has now become cold, you're voice is long gone_

_I can't do anything, I can't even melt away with you__  
__Please hear all of my words, please smile at me again__  
__My tears no longer exist, I can't use them to make you melt away__I ask you one thing, if you could, take my voice away from me__  
__And give it to the person I hold dear to my heart__  
__If I'm left all alone in this huge world without your presence here__  
__(Let me disappear)_

_Along side your body...__I love you with my being, and now there's no way to tell you__  
__This world of ours is slowly crashing down, it's all fading__  
__Even if I scream with everything I have, you nor your voice will return to me__  
__Aaaaah!__Falling snow that is ever so gentle, I beg for you to never stop falling__  
__I want you to take me with that person I hold dear__  
__Please allow everything to wither away by my voice deepened by sadness__  
__(I hope to make it all)__  
__Turn to white..._

She finished her beautiful song and looked up at the snow falling on her. 'I miss you. Humans have a short life span so you can't be here with me. Life is unfair.' The brunette is seated below a Sakura tree in the middle of a small park. It's cold and freezing but she doesn't feel the wind blowing on her skin. She hugged her legs to her chest and cried softly. A girl drinking hot chocolate walked up to her and asked for the brunette's name. She hesitated in telling her name because she has never talked to anyone besides her creator.

"My name is Mikan," she looked at the tree for a while and then back at the girl in front of her, "Mikan Sakura." She finished.

"Hotaru Imai. Aren't you cold? You barely have any clothes on." Hotaru says, sitting beside Mikan. Mikan looked at her appearance, she was wearing a yellow, sleeveless sailor uniform and instead of a skirt, she wore shorts. She had sleeves that started below her elbow and ended at her hands. Same for her feet except it started below her knees to her feet. "I'm fine, I don't feel the cold." Mikan replied, her voice shaking. Hotaru pulled of her scarf and wrapped it around Mikan's neck.

"Why are you here alone? Do your parents know you're here?" Hotaru took a sip of her hot cocoa.

"Ah. I have no parents."

"Sorry. Did they just pass away or did you run away from an orphanage?"

"No. I wasn't born into this world. I never had a parent before."

"You have to have parents; you can't be in this world without parents. Are you an idiot?" Hotaru chuckled, throwing her hot cocoa. This made Mikan cry more. She was shaking, she just met someone new and she calls her an idiot. When Hotaru realized Mikan was shaking, she said a small sorry. Mikan wiped away all the tears on her face and looks at Hotaru.

"A parent is a human or an animal that produces an offspring. I wasn't born normally, heck I wasn't even born at all. I was made. My creator had already died a hundred years ago and left me here alone with a so called 'heart'." Mikan sniffled and tears threaten to fall again.

Hotaru just stared and then thought for a while. "You're a robot." She made this sound like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"It's not. You look like a normal human. And you have emotions; you also said you have a heart. Isn't that the same as being a human?"

"Not even close. You see, my heart isn't real its artificial, fake, made-up, forged, false, a mista-."

Hotaru coughed, interrupting her. "Don't call yourself a mistake. No one alive is a mistake. You're just dragging yourself down. And I hate people who do that to themselves."

"I'm sorry." Mikan stood up and looked directly at Hotaru's eyes, "Thank you."

"Wait." Hotaru grabbed Mikan by the hand and asked in a low voice, "Can you be my friend?"

Mikan just stared at her, dumbfounded. Hotaru poked her face and Mikan shook her head and placed on a genuine smile. "Of course! You're my very first friend. Thank you so much Hotaru!" She pulled Hotaru, who stiffened by the sudden action, into a really tight hug. "You're my first friend too." A small smile found its way into Hotaru's emotionless face.

Now separated from the hug, the two 14-year olds held hands like they've been best friends from the moment they were born. They walked in comfortable silence when Hotaru asked Mikan, "Do you grow up normally?"

Both of them stopped and turned their heads to look at each other. Then Mikan looked at the ground like it suddenly turned interesting. "I was made a hundred and fourteen years ago and I still look like I'm fourteen. Do you think I'll start growing up now? Plus I just left my creator's lab today when my 'heart' started to move."

Hotaru rolled her eyes and repeated, "Will you start to grow up normally like me?"

"Maybe. I have what a normal human has to have now."

"I guess we have to watch and wait now."

"Um. Hotaru?"

"Yeah?"

Mikan started to get nervous and managed to stutter out, "I- I d-don't have a h-h-home anymore. Can I stay w-with you?" Hotaru sighed and ruffled the girl's head. "Of course, you idiot. I was waiting for you to ask me."

"How did you know?" Mikan raised a delicate brow. "You're easy to read." Hotaru answered and pulled out a remote. She pushed a red button and a duck scooter stopped in front of them. She got on and reached out for Mikan's hand. Mikan gladly took it and climbed onto Hotaru's scooter.

"Are we going to your house now, Hotaru?" questioned Mikan, "Where else would we go? It's already dark and the sun has set."

Hotaru frowned. Mikan laughed and managed to say that she was joking between the laughs. Hotaru thought that it was the cutest laugh she had heard. They rode in complete silence for the past few minutes and reached a huge house. The black gate opened and Hotaru drove in. It took 10 minutes just to reach the huge brown door. They both got of the scooter and walked towards the door.

"Hotaru, I'm nervous. What if they don't want me to be here? I was alone for a hundred years and I don't want people to hate me when I finally thought of leaving everything behind." Hotaru sighed again and looked straight at the brunette's chocolate brown orbs. "Mikan, my parents are really nice. They also love children including me even though I don't show them my emotions. They'll love you." And she gave a rare smile.

"Thanks, Hotaru. You're the best."

"I know I am."

The doors open and they were greeted by a maid and a butler who told them that Hotaru's parents already knew Mikan was coming. Hotaru crossed her arms over her chest and started to tap her foot as if waiting for an explanation. "Your bodyguards notified your parents when they heard you were going to bring Mikan Sakura-sama to the house. We are sorry for not telling you earlier, Hotaru-sama." The maid and butler say in unison as they bowed to their young mistress.

A woman and man who were in their late 30's come out from the living room and smiled warmly at Mikan. The woman opened her arms, welcoming Mikan into them. "Welcome to our family, Mikan."

_Flashback_

"_Why do you smile?" asks the blonde girl._

"_I'm happy." He replies._

"_Happy? The feeling or showing of joy and pleasure. That kind of happy?"_

"_Yes. I will teach you what happiness is."_

_The boy brought the girl outside and sat with her underneath a beautiful Sakura tree. "Here are some flowers. Let's race to see who can make the best crown." He hands her Sakura petals and smils. "Ready. Set. Go!"_

_They both start with their crowns and he finishes first. "I'm first!" he yells with a triumphant grin on his face. "But mine looks better." The girl replies without emotion. The boy stands up and walks toward her and places the crown on her head. The girl stares at him and follows suit except she puts her crown on his head._

"_Thank you!" he points to the crown she made. "It's beautiful."_

"_Thank you. Yours is beautiful too." A small emotionless smile appears on her face._

"_Really? I'm happy you like it!" he chuckles lightly and looks at the girl with a tear falling from his eye. "I'm really happy."_

"_Why are you crying?" she asks._

"_It's because I can't fully explain my happiness to you. And that you can't feel how I feel." He pauses for a bit before saying, "You are my happiness. If you're not happy then I can't say I'm happy."_

_End of Flashback_

Mikan smiled and a single tear slipped from her eyes. "So this is true happiness."

'Good job, you understood it well Mikan.' A voice echoed in her head.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

First chapter done! If you're wondering how Mikan's hair changed color, you might find out sooner or later. Even I don't know why she changed her hair color (laughs). This is really exciting. My first fanfic and I'm kind of expecting some readers to like my story. Fire accepted! I've been reading other fanfics from other people and I usually see them write the fire thing. I still don't understand it. Sorry, noob here :P

If you have any advice, I'll really be happy to listen!

Anyways, see you later! namelessjoker signing out~


	2. Chapter 2

Program Miracle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Vocaloid. There might be new characters that you don't know but I'm still not sure. So if there are, then those are mine. **

**A/N: **This story is based on a vocaloid song with a Gakuen Alice twist. This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. Please bear with me. I'll get better sooner or later. Sorry about OOC's in my story. Some of you might already know the song and I purposely did not tell the name because you might find out the whole plot right away.

**Summary: **She wants to know what that person worked on until the end of his life. To make for her, that 'heart'. Now, it began to move, her desired 'heart'. She walks into a whole new world where she learns new emotions and teaches those emotions to another.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**CHAPTER 2: Onii-sama?**

January 28, 20XX

Mikan lazily sat up from her bed and walked to the bathroom. She did all her morning routines and changed into a black blouse topped with a pleated vest and shorts. She had knee-length socks on and a black head band to finish her look. She reached Hotaru's room by skipping like a ten year old child. Mikan knocked on the door lightly and it opened revealing a sleepy teen. "What do you want, idiot?" Hotaru growled, obviously pissed.

"You forgot didn't you? We are transferring schools today at 10 am and the last time I checked the clock it was 9:30." Mikan backed away, not wanting to get killed by her best friend.

"I didn't forget anything. And it seems that you were the one who forgot that I can finish changing in less than a minute."

"Woops." Mikan shrugged in reply. A vein popped on Hotaru's head and she aimed her baka gun at Mikan.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan gracefully dodged all the bullets without a sweat. "But you still have to eat breakfast. And I know you were staying up all night trying to make a heart similar to mine. It's impossible."

"Are you saying that I can't do it?" Hotaru menacingly asked and a dark aura surrounded her. "Shit." Mikan cursed and ran as fast as she can, away from the scary blackmailing queen. When she realized that Hotaru wasn't chasing her, she slowed down. It's quiet.

Too quiet.

She turned her head to see a small object going straight at her. Her eyes grew as wide as plates and she resumed her running. Giving up, she turned around to face her death. The object hits her right in the stomach and Mikan fell to her knees then her face smacked on the carpeted floor.

She stayed in that spot for exactly 5 minutes before shooting up and standing straight. "Mou Hotaru! That hurt a lot! You should have told me that you finished upgrading you baka _**cannon**_ before trying to kill me."

"You can't die. My baka gun and baka cannon are made to bring pain to idiots not kill them."

"And why am I an idiot? I happen to be a genius and I'm naturally smart."

"You just are. No explanation needed."

Mikan heaved a sigh before she jumped down from the stairs. She walked briskly to the kitchen table and as she sat down, a hoof was shot at her. "Mikan, the stairs are made to be walked on, not ignored by some idiot." Mikan smirked and retorted, "Yes yes, Hotaru-_sama. _I'm clearly the idiot. It's not like I rode a duck scooter over the stairs."

"You can't wait to die, can you?" Hotaru rolled her eyes and sat beside Mikan. Hotaru's parents, who were watching the whole thing, sweat dropped. Hotaru's mom cleared her throat that ended Mikan and Hotaru glaring contest. They snap their attention to Hotaru's mom and started to eat the food placed in front of them. "Are you excited for school my dears?"

"Yes."

"No."

It was obvious who said which because Mikan had a really happy expression while Hotaru remained emotionless.

"You both leave in 5 minutes so you better finish eating." The school they were going to was no other that Alice Academy, the academy for 'special' people. Each person had a power that they received when they were born, called an Alice. Mikan and Hotaru found out about their alices a week after Mikan was found. And coincidentally, the academy spotted their alices. A limo parks in front of the Imai's gates and a woman came out from the car and rang the doorbell.

Mikan, who had the teleport alice, teleported herself, Hotaru, her parents and their luggage behind the gates that separated them from the woman. As they looked closer at the woman, they realized that she wasn't a woman, she was a man. A gay, probably. The gates slowly opened and the two girls walked forward, closer to the gay.

"Are you gay?" Mikan spoke up because she was uncomfortable with the silence.

"No. I'm straight, just because I wear frilly clothes doesn't mean I'm gay. I'm Narumi Anjo, by the way, your new homeroom teacher." He giggled.

'Definitely gay.' Mikan and Hotaru thought at the same time.

"Let's get this over with already." Hotaru said, annoyed. "Agreed. I wanna go to school already." Mikan jumped up and down in excitement. "Good-bye Hotaru, Mikan. See you soon. We'll miss you." Hotaru's dad hugged both of them and they followed suit. "Bye Oto-san/Uncle." They replied in unison. "Don't forget to send us letter okay?" this time Hotaru's mom hugged them. "We won't Kaa-san/Auntie."

They separate from the hug and Mikan took Hotaru's hand in hers and they walk toward the limo. "Are you ready, Hotaru?" Mikan asked without looking at her emotionless friend.

"No."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Entering the car, Mikan said another good bye to her aunt and uncle. She nudges Hotaru who glared at her and also sad a really low good bye. The girls prepare for the long 5 hour trip to their new school.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Two beautiful girls walked out of the limo and the brunette stretched her tired limbs from the really long ride. "That was really long." She said to the girl beside her and she replied with a small nod.

Narumi interrupted them and stepped into the academy. "Welcome to Alice Academy."

**(TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING)**

The class of 2-B is as noisy as ever with laughs and jokes that would make anyone smile if they pass by. The homeroom teacher, Narumi, entered the classroom and clapped his hands twice. Almost immediately, the class quiets down and some students return to their proper seats. "Alright class I have an announcement to make, we will have ne-"

"New students!" a boy with dirty blonde hair yelled, cutting off Narumi.

"Stop reading my mind, Koko! I wanted to say that!" cried Narumi.

Everyone burst out into laughter when Narumi crawled into the corner and started to cry anime tears. The door slammed open revealing two annoyed teens. The brunette walked in and shocked the whole class. "How long do you think you're gonna make us wait?" she said. The scary smile on her face makes the class thinks that she wasn't happy at all.

"No shit, Sherlocks." the boy who interrupted Narumi mumbled loud enough for some people to hear. He has the Mind-reading alice that allowed him to, well, read everyone's mind.

"Sorry Mikan-chan. Well, since both of you showed yourselves already, please introduce yourselves." whispered Narumi.

"My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm 14 and my alice is Nullification. Nice to meet you." Mikan smiled which made all the boys stare and acquire hearts in their eyes.

"Hotaru Imai. 14. Invention alice. Don't go near me or I will hit you with my baka cannon." Mikan sweat dropped at her and muttered some words to her and instantly Hotaru's eyes turn into dollar signs. "I'll change it into my baka gun instead."

Mikan turns her attention to Narumi and asks where both of them are seated. "You will sit together with your partner and your partner will be Natsume Hyuuga. Hotaru-chan's partner will be-" Narumi paused when he noticed Hotaru had aimed her baka gun at him. He cleared his throat before saying, "Excuse me. _Imai-san's _partner will be Ruka Nogi."

Most of the female students had started to glare holes at Mikan and Hotaru. Mikan, being the dense girl she is, didn't notice them. The rest of the girl's who didn't glare at them stood up and silently walked to them. "Wow. Mikan, you really look like Natsume. You guys look like twins except for the fact you have different hair and eye color." A girl with bubble-gum colored hair stated, looking at Mikan up and down. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Anna Unemomiya and the girls beside me are Nonoko Osagawara, she's the one with midnight blue hair and Sumire Shouda, the permed haired girl."

"Nice to meet you, Anna, Nonoko and Permy." The smile on Mikan's face grew bigger. "Can you guys be my friends?"

The three girls look at each other and smiles appeared on their faces. "You don't even need to ask."

Three boys inserted themselves into their conversation and the boy with glasses spoke up first. "My name is Yuu Tobita and I'm the class representative. You can call me Iinchou." The boy with dirty blonde hair popped up from behind Yuu and introduced himself a Kokoro Yome. Another boy with the same hair color and face jumped in front of Koko and yelled, "I'm Kitsuneme Yome. I'm Koko's twin if you haven't noticed."

Narumi, who was clearly forgotten, fake coughed. "You can introduce yourselves later after Mikan and Imai-san meets their respective partners. And you know my rules, free period!" he danced out of the room and everyone thought of the same thing: Gay.

"So who is Natsume?" Mikan broke off the awkward silence. A hand was raised up in the air and the person who owned the hand had black hair and crimson red eyes. "I am."

Mikan stared at him and imagined him with blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She launched herself at him and started to cry. She was repeating a word over and over again like a broken recorder. And what was that word?

'Onii-sama'

_Flashback_

"_Why are jumping up and down?"_

"_I'm excited!"_

"_For what?" she asks monotonously._

"_I received a letter from my sister!"_

"_Oh. What's so exciting about that?"_

_He stares at her like she was crazy before enveloping her in a big hug. "I haven't heard from her in 6 years! Who wouldn't be excited?" he was laughing for no apparent reason. A light bulb appeared above his head and he let's go of her. "I've got a brilliant idea! Since, I wasn't called brother for a long time, why don't you call me Onii-__chan__?"_

"_No."_

"_Aw! Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Pretty please with a cherry on top?"_

"_Onii-sama."_

"_Plea- Wait. What?" _

"_Onii-sama." She repeats. He gapes at her before patting her head and putting on a smile. "Close enough."_

_End of Flashback_

The class was bewildered by the sudden action and yelled at the same time. "What?!"

Hotaru pulled Mikan off Natsume and whispered "He's not your brother." Everyone was still in a state of shock and Mikan slowly stopped crying. Natsume stood up and dusted off the dirt on his pants. He gazed at Mikan and declared, "I'm sorry, but I don't have a sister." Mikan examined him for a while and her eyes grow big. She regained her composure and wiped her tear stained face. "Sorry. You looked like my brother. And are you a robot too?" she whispered the last sentence only for Natsume to hear. Natsume nodded his head slowly. "Do you have a heart too?" He stared at her with his emotionless eyes and uttered,

"No."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

That was hard to write. I had a lot of problems in this chapter because it had parts that will tell you on what will happen in the future. I took my two full days to write it and I am dead tired. I already have the whole story planned out and I just need to tell it to you in story mode. You'll find out why her hair changes in the next chapter (hopefully). Oh and tell me if you want me to continue this story. I'm fine with stopping or continuing it :))

If you have any advice, I'll really be happy to listen!

Anyways, see you later! namelessjoker signing out~

Review! Please? Reviews might be my motivation. Just a word is fine(not really). Domo Arigato.

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	3. Chapter 3

Program Miracle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Vocaloid. There might be new characters that you don't know but I'm still not sure. So if there are, then those are mine. Story line is mine.**

**A/N: **This story is based on a vocaloid song with a Gakuen Alice twist. This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. Please bear with me. I'll get better sooner or later. Sorry about OOC's in my story. Some of you might already know the song and I purposely did not tell the name because you might find out the whole plot right away.

**Summary: **She wants to know what that person worked on until the end of his life. To make for her, that 'heart'. Now, it began to move, her desired 'heart'. She walks into a whole new world where she learns new emotions and teaches those emotions to another.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**CHAPTER 3: Worry and Confusion**

February 1, 20XX

Three days had passed since Mikan and Hotaru transferred to Alice Academy and nothing exciting happened. Well, except the punches from some high schoolers and the fire that started in the science lab yesterday. It was the first Friday of the month when class would be suspended for the last class so students can go to their assigned 'Ability Class'. It's been three days since she talked to Natsume.

_Flashback_

"_No." _

_Mikan was rooted to the spot. She racked her brain for an answer that could explain a certain question: 'How can I give him a heart too?' She silently cursed herself for hurting him. Oh right, he can't feel anything. Hotaru eases up the tension by hitting the deep-in-thought Mikan. "Itai! What the hell was that for?" she tried to soothe the bump on her head. _

"_Polka, meet me in the Northern forest later at midnight." Natsume whispered into her ear. Mikan nodded her head and watched him jump out the window. 'Polka? Wait, isn't that my-? Pervert!' _

_A blonde came up to Mikan and tapped her shoulder. "Sorry_ _about Natsume. You see, he was raised without parents and because of that he locked up all his emotions." Mikan blinked twice and whispered, "That liar."_

"_Pardon? I couldn't hear you."_

"_Hm. Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."_

_He was hesitant to ask again but decided to drop it. "My name is Ruka Nogi, by the way. I am Imai-san's partner." Hotaru, who was listening the whole time, rolled her eyes. "Thanks for stating the obvious, Bunnyboy."_

_Mikan stifled a giggle and Ruka blushed. "You've got a lot to handle now. Hotaru is evil and let me tell you this, she's known as the 'Blackmailing Queen'. You better watch your back, Ruka-pyon."_

"_Ruka-pyon? Bu-bunnyboy?" Ruka stuttered, his cerulean eyes showing confusion. _

"_Our nicknames for you." Mikan said. "We saw you holding a bunny earlier and we thought that these were perfect names for you."_

_The group that talked to Mikan earlier introduced themselves again and this is how it went:_

_Anna Umenomiya__: 14 years old, double star, Technological Ability class and Cooking Alice. She has bouncy bubble-gum colored hair and light blue eyes to match it. She's really hyper like her best friend, Nonoko._

_Nonoko Osagawara__: 14 years old, double star, Technological Ability Class and Chemistry Alice. She has midnight-blue hair that reached just below her shoulders and has blue eyes similar to Anna's. Really hyper_

_Sumire Shouda__: 14 years old, double star, Latent Ability Class and Cat-Dog Pheromone Alice. She has green eyes and her hair is seaweed colored and permed which earned her the nickname 'Permy'. She's a fashionista and she is the childhood friend of Koko and Kitsuneme._

_Kokoro Yome__: 14 years old, double star, Predisposition Ability Class and Mind-Reading Alice. He has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He has a smile that never leaves his face and he loves to pull pranks with his twin, Kitsuneme. Childhood friend of Sumire._

_Kitsuneme Yome__: 14 years old, double star, Latent Ability Class and Flying Alice. Exactly like Koko except Kitsu have really mischievous eyes. Childhood friend of Sumire._

_Yuu Tobita__: 14 years old, triple star, Predisposition Ability Class and Illusion Alice. He has brown hair and he wears glasses that cover his brown eyes. He is the class representative and most people call him 'Iinchou'. _

"_What's an Ability Class and there's a star rank?" Mikan asked, putting her index finger on her cheek._

"_An ability class is basically based on your alice. There are four: Predisposition, Technological, Latent, Special and Dangerous. Most of the students are placed in the first three and if you don't fit into those three, you're most likely in special. Predisposition, most people in the school are in this class. Common powers belong here, all of them are traditional alices, so it's the most normal class. Technological, just like the name, any experiment can create and alice level. Most students are involved in their individual work so it's a quiet class. Latent, or also known as Active, is involved with pheromones or active alices. As a benignant type, this class is not forced with inventions or practice, unlike other classes. Special are for alices that don't fit into the rest. Lastly, is Dangerous, it's for the most dangerous alices and it's a mystery what they do there." Iinchou took a big breath after that. _

"_You'll find out your star rank later." Koko added._

_The bell rang signaling the end of the first period. Everyone went back to their seats and waited for the teacher to come. Unfortunately, it was the worst subject, not because everyone was bad at it, but because of the cursed teacher. You guessed it, it was Math. The teacher came in and introduced himself to Mikan and Hotaru as Jinno-sensei. _

_Mikan zoned out in the middle of class because she already knew the lesson. Her chin was rested on her palm and she was looking outside. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something going towards her. At the last second, she caught it in her palm. A chalk was inside her hand and she looked around for the attacker. Then her eyes fell on Jinno-sensei, whose face looked like a he ate something really sour. _

"_Sakura! Answer the question on the board!"_

_Mikan stood up and trudged to the blackboard and wrote a single equation with the chalk she was holding. She placed it down and waited for her teacher to say something. Some started to whisper that that wasn't the answer and some were saying goodbyes to her. "That's not nice, Jin-Jin. You shouldn't let your student answer a university level equation without teaching it." She said. _

"_Tch, that is correct. You may go back to your seat. And your star rank is special."_

_She shrugged and walked back to her seat. 'We have another genius in class.' Everyone sweat dropped._

_**(TIME SKIP TO MIDNIGHT)**_

_She was looking at her surroundings, trees everywhere and a big lake that reflected the light of the moon. The animals still awake were making quiet noises that sounded like a song and Mikan started to hum along. _

_A hand tapped her from behind and she spun around. Her chocolate brown eyes met his crimson red ones and she smiled. "Nice to see you again, Onii-sama." His emotionless eyes stared at her and he gave out a sigh. "I told you I don't have a sister." He said monotonously._

"_I know. I just want to call you what I call my 'brother'."_

"_That's alright with me. But how did you know I was a robot and what do you mean by 'Did you receive a heart too'? It's impossible for me to have a heart."_

_She had a questioning look on her face and she knit her eyebrows. "I know you're a robot because I'm one too. And I have a heart so it's not impossible. Your face reminds me of my creator so you should have been made by someone who knows him. So I thought that it was a possibility that you would also have a heart. Am I wrong?"_

"_Yes. Just because I look like your creator doesn't prove that my creator did the same thing as what your creator did. I assume that he tried to make something until the end of his life. Am I right?"_

_Mikan pondered on what he said and smiled an innocent smile, "Are you a psychic?" Natsume didn't feel anything but he thought that she must be really stupid. "Ne, Onii-sama, I'm really worried about you. You don't have emotions so you don't have many friends. Sorry, I asked Ruka about you and it seems you lied about losing your emotions."_

_Now, the sun had already risen and the sunlight had shone brightly on both faces. "It's about time we go back to our dorms. See you later, Natsume-nii-sama!"_

_End of Flashback_

"So you're the new special star student." A high-schooler who had his face hidden by the shade of the tree said. "Just like the rumors said, you're really cute." He jumps out from the tree he was sitting on and his face could be seen. He had blue hair which was covered by beanie and he had a star beneath his eye. "My name is Tsubasa Andou and I'm from the Special Ability Class. I'm your new senpai!"

Mikan was really confused because a weird guy just popped out and told her that he was her senpai. When she registered the other parts he said, she started to jump up and down and shouting, "I have a senpai! Woot Woot!" She jumped on his back and started giggling when Tsubasa fell over.

"Don't just jump on people!"

"I can't? Onii-sama told me to jump on the back of a person who looks stupid."

"What the?! You can't do that. And heck, I'm not even stupid!"

"Correction, I said 'on the back of a person who _looks_ stupid'."

A vain popped on Tsubasa's head and he trapped Mikan in a head lock. He then dragged her to a room without any lights on. (A/N: Don't think pervy things.) He lets go of her and disappeared. "Hello? Tsubasa-senpai?"

Suddenly, the light turned on and confetti appeared from above and all at once a huge group of people shout, "Welcome to Special Class!"

…

"Mikan?"

When they looked down at the floor, they saw Mikan with swirly eyes and on her knees. "Man, you guys are really loud."

~O~O~ Somewhere ~O~O~

A boy sits up when he hears a loud welcome from the special class and silence afterwards. He walked to their room and found a blonde girl on the floor. She looked annoyed and he saw a girl with pink hair bowing furiously at her. "Sorry, Sorry, SORRY!"

Natsume walked in with his eyes locked on the blonde. It seemed like the only person who saw him walking closer was the blonde because she turned to him and said, "What are you doing here, Natsume-nii-sama?"

"What happened to your hair, Mikan?" he asks without a hint of emotion.

"Um, about that, when everyone greeted me, I kinda… fainted. And Misaki-senpai, the girl with pink hair, got mad at Tsubasa-senpai and threw a can of paint at him but hit me instead." She sighed then stood up. "It won't come off and… Is that gum in my hair?"

Mikan grabbed a pair of scissors that was lying on a table and started to cut her hair expertly. Well, it was done professionally until she suddenly sneezed and she cut most of her long, brown hair. "No! It took me a long time to grow it out! Now I'm back to my old look!"

She turned around with anime tears in her eyes and she started to bawl. Natsume grabbed her by the shoulders and said straight to her face, "You look like my sister except for your eyes. You're not wearing contacts are you?"

"Hm? Oh. I'm wearing contacts. My real eye color is blue."

"That's weird. So is mine."

"Eh? That's not your real eye color?"

"How many people do you know with red eyes?"

"You?"

"I thought so."

Natsume let go off her shoulders then dug his hands into his pockets. "Go to the lake we went to three days ago, midnight. Ja." He mocked saluted and left.

"What was that about?" Tsubasa tucked his arms behind his head. "He never talks more than 5 words."

"The longest I heard was 39 words. Go back to my flashback and you can count it."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Writer's block already. Is that even possible in the third chapter? Explanation will be next chapter. New chapters won't be updated as fast like the first three. I have only two reviewers but they pumped me up! Thanks both of you. You guys really helped :)) Please review before you leave this page! Oh. And sorry for this boring chapter.

If you have any advice, I'll really be happy to listen!

Anyways, see you later! namelessjoker signing out~

REVIEW~

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	4. Chapter 4

Program Miracle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Vocaloid. There might be new characters that you don't know but I'm still not sure. So if there are, then those are mine. **

**A/N: **This story is based on two Vocaloid songs with a Gakuen Alice twist (Yup. That's right. Two songs). This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. Please bear with me. I'll get better sooner or later. Sorry about OOC's in my story. Some of you might already know the song and I purposely did not tell the name because you might find out the whole plot right away.

**Summary: **She wants to know what that person worked on until the end of his life. To make for her, that 'heart'. Now, it began to move, her desired 'heart'. She walks into a whole new world where she learns new emotions and finds her other half.

**Reviewers:**

_TECKK_- Thanks~ you reviewed all my chapters and it made me so happy :)) Thank you so much! *bows

_Eka19_- Thanks for the advice~ I'm sorry I couldn't put the full explanation last chapter so I'm gonna explain it here! :D

_Guest_- I'm new here :I I was really excited to put a story because I want people to enjoy it :))

_funkyhusky_- Did you find out the song? Wait. Don't say it. I won't tell you if you're right or wrong. Thanks for your review! I'm pumped up!~

To all my readers: Thank you so much for reading my story. I'm not sure if you like it but thanks again for taking your time to look at my first three chapters!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**CHAPTER 4: Servant and Daughter of Evil?**

"Mikan, I know you're here. You can come out." Natsume kicked a tree and looked at one of the branches, "You should hide yourself better."

Mikan jumped down and landed on her feet. "I wasn't hiding. I fell asleep waiting for you." She rolled her eyes mockingly, "I was programmed to do even better."

"We are not here to compare our programming. Why did you change your hair and eye color?"

Mikan sighed and her face went serious. "I have the same reason as you. On three, say your reason."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"I wanted to live a different life with a different name and identity." They said in unison.

Natsume blinked twice and Mikan furrowed her eyebrows. Mikan spoke first, "What was your original name?"

"*** ********. What's yours?"

"You have the same name as my Onii-sama! Mine is *** ********."

"You have the same name as my creator. This is not just coincidence."

Did your creator tell you a story about twins who were the queen and a servant?" Natsume hesitated and nodded.

"I'll tell you what I had heard." Mikan started her story.

_Flashback_

"_Come here, imouto!" He yelled over the balcony. "I wanna tell you a story."_

_She walked to him and sat on his lap. He was 18 and much taller than her. He cleared his throat dramatically and started his story._

_A long time ago, in a faraway kingdom, the queen gave birth to twins. A girl and a boy. Years pass and the girl became a selfish queen and the boy became her royal tool, a servant of evil. _

_When the boy visited the neighboring country, he met a girl who was dressed in green. Because of her gentle voice and tender smile, he fell in love at first sight. However, his princess wants her to disappear. He followed her command and killed his love. Though he had one question, "Why can't I stop my tears from this one simple task?" _

_The princess made and excellent kingdom, but it still had some drawbacks. Very soon the kingdom will face its end, in the hands of the enraged people. _

"_Here I am lending you my clothes. Please put these on and flee immediately. It will be alright, after all we're twins. I am sure no one will know." _

_His princess ran and didn't look back. The ringing bells signaled the end and at the last chime, he disappeared. _

"_The End!" he finished. "Nice story, right?"_

"_How did he disappear?"_

_He ruffled her hair and she went of his lap. "You have to find out yourself._"

_End of Flashback_

"Mine is somewhat the same except in a different point of view. This time, the princess was the main character." Natsume said monotonously.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and tell the story."

"If I had emotions, I'd be annoyed by now."

"Just continue."

_Flashback_

_A girl who looked like at the age of 18, called him. He had similar blonde hair and blue eyes as the girl. _

"_I will tell you a short story and you will have to listen, okay?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I will program a heart for you just wait for a bit." She whispered silently._

"_What did you say?"_

"_Nothing! Now on with the story!"_

_A long time ago, in a faraway kingdom, the queen gave birth to twins. A girl and a boy. Years pass and the boy became a servant and the girl became the queen, a daughter of evil._

_She loved a man in blue, but he loved another girl. When her twin came back from a neighboring country, she ordered him to kill a girl who was dressed in green. He followed her command and killed the girl. When he came back, he smiled innocently as he gave her the afternoon snack, brioche._

_The princess made and excellent kingdom, but it still had some drawbacks. Very soon the kingdom will face its end, in the hands of the enraged people. _

"_Here I am lending you my clothes. Please put these on and flee immediately. It will be alright, after all we're twins. I am sure no one will know." Is what her twin had said. _

_The princess ran and didn't look back. The ringing bells signaled the end and at the last chime, the townspeople yelled that the 'princess' had disappeared. _

"_The End!~"_

"_Lame. The twin can't just disappear. Tell me how he escaped."_

"_You have to find out yourself." And then she patted his head._

_End of Flashback_

"They must have been the twins! They both told the story like they were the main characters and we look like them so that must be it!" Mikan squealed excitedly. "So you have to be my twin too!"

"I can't believe I have an idiot for a sister."

"Well, believe it. Can you change your hair color back and take of your contacts? I wanna see you again. Since my hair is back already. I'll just take of my contacts."

"No way. If we look the same, people will question us."

"That's true. Ah, it's really late. See you at class Natsume-nii-sama." She gave one more smile to the boy in front of her then turned to disappear into the shadows.

~O~O~ Class Time ~O~O~

"What did you do to your hair?!" Nonoko, Anna and Permy yelled, slamming their hands to Mikan's desk.

Mikan sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her head. "Gomen ne, hair paint spilled on my hair and there was gum in my hair so I cut it. It's fine since this is my real hair color." She felt a glare from her right and slowly looked to who it was and found Hotaru glaring holes to her head. "Sorry, I didn't tell you that brunette was my real hair color. I'll buy you a ton of crabs tonight."

Hotaru's background started to sparkle a bit then disappeared instantly. "Don't forget that."

Mikan laughed nervously and then directed her attention to the now screaming girls by the door way.

"Natsume-sama! I love you!"

"Ruka-sama! Marry me!"

"I love you, Natsume-kun!" The last one sounded like a guy and Mikan shuddered.

Koko popped out of nowhere and chuckled, "Yup, even guys like Natsume. But some just look up to him."

"That's just sick."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I can describe this chapter in one word, boring. This chapter was made to clear up the confusion. Sorry for the REALLY late update. I was at camp and I planned to put this before I left but I didn't finish it in time. Hehe. Sorry again. I'll try to put up the next one fast. Keyword, TRY. Man, I can't think of anything! My head is stuck in this new crossover story I'm thinking about. Shoo shoo! Go away and come back later! Can't yah see I'm busy? Great I'm talking to myself again!

Mikan: You're weird.

Me: What the?! Go away!

Mikan: No way!

Hikaru: What are you…

Kaoru: …guys talking about?

Me and Mikan: You aren't even in the story!

Hikaru and Kaoru: We aren't?

Me: You are supposed to be in my crossover with that shrimp, Ed!

~Somewhere~

Ed: Achoo!

Al: Are you okay, Nii-san?

Ed: I think someone called me a shrimp.

~Back to Me~

Me: Wait. I thought I changed my Xover to Blue Exorcist and GA. Weird. Rin, you there?

Rin: Yes?

Me: You'll be in my Xover.

Rin: Please make me end up with Shiemi!

Me: No. There won't be much romance since I suck at love stories.

Mikan: Will I end up with someone?

Me: Yup. It's gonna be Rin.

Mikan/Rin: Ew.

Me: I was kidding.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I have a new story called 'The Blue War'. It's a Xover between Blue Exorcist and GA. It will be placed soon after this is updated. If you have any advice, I'll really be happy to listen!

Anyways, see you later! namelessjoker signing out~

REVIEW~

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	5. Note

Sorry to disappoint you if you thought this was a new chapter. But for me to update the story, you guys have to review. I need at least 5-10 new reviews cuz honestly; I don't think people like my story. You should write your opinions so I could know what I'm missing. I don't have a beta so I don't know what's wrong. Please review if you want the next chapter.

Yours truly, namelessjoker


End file.
